Inhibitor Rings
The '''Inhibitor Rings' (also known as Limiters or Gold Rings), are recurring objects in the Wall-E AU. They are rings worn by Reece to restrain his power which he has worn ever since he discovered them.'' Background Description The Inhibitor rings, as the name implies, are meant to limit Reece's Chaos Energy output in any given time and for some reason gives him virtually unlimited stamina as he never seems to tire out. The rings on his wrists can be taken off at his own, which is indicated by the rings glowing brightly and expanded to a bigger size as opposed to being simply opened and the sleves on the rings also come off. Upon removing his wrist rings, he gains a substantial increase in power which is useful for certain situations. Although Reece runs the risk of over-exerting himself in the process, which can be seen when his body starts showing cracks. If Reece decides to remove all of his rings, he gains a collosal increase in power. Though prolonged usage may kill him. When he puts back his rings on his wrists the sleeves the came off seemingly reappear due to the fact the sleeves are part of the rings themselves and will grow back if damaged. However, the rings may fail to return back to Reece which may leave him vulnerable. If Reece is under high levels of stress and/or negative emotions, as well as being in the presense of all seven Chaos Emeralds, he can choose to remove '''all' his rings and turn into Dark Reece. Also worth noting is that he can remove all his rings in other forms to unleash his full strength.'' Appearance The Inhibitor Rings Reece wears his wrists and legs are of golden colour that never seem to loose its shine. The rings that Reece wears on his wrists have a sleeve with a red and yellow color scheme on it. History The Legend The Inhibitor Rings origins are completely unknown, they were a myth for many generations. When Reece was first repaired after having amnesia, he practices combat skills that could protect him from the Var-9s. Doc-E noticed how quickly Reece would tire out and told Reece about the legend of the Gold Rings and told him to find them. Reece then set out on his journey to find the rings. After many trials and challenges, Reece finally found them and when he put them on the completely changed. He gained a Mouth and something more than any robot could dream, he was given life. When Reece returned and noticed how much has changed when he left and how many of the remaining Wall-S bots were left he showed Doc-E what happened to him and was surprised to see Doc-E's reaction. Doc-E told Reece that the Gold Rings have chosen him as the next worthy possessor of the Inhibitors, as well as the Chaos Emeralds and chosen as the Next Guardian of the Master Emerald. The Rings gave Reece the Location of the Altar in his memory banks and the knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds. He was also given Chaos Powers such as Chaos Spear. Reece would later notice that he isn't as easily tired as before and is more durable than before. The Project of Destruction After a brief battle against a relentless K-9, Reece decides to release his Inhibitors in order to defeat it once and for all. https://www.deviantart.com/votex-abrams/art/TPoD-The-Project-of-Destruction-Page-28-783418007 - Reece releasing his Inhibitors against a K-9 The Power of Wall-F After Wall-F transforms into Perfect Wall-F, Super Wall-Z attempts to fight Wall-F but is quickly overpowered and defeated without landing any damage. Super Reece then makes an attempt to but is quickly overpowered as well. After being sent hurdling to the ground by a Chaos Flare, Reece becomes angered and releases all of his Inhibitor Rings and transforms into Dark Reece.https://www.deviantart.com/yoshifan1219/art/The-Power-of-Wall-F-Page-40-761859247 - An enraged Reece removing all of his limiters. Dark Reece proceeds to gab Wall-F by the neck, slam him against a mountain and unleashes Chaos Blast.https://www.deviantart.com/yoshifan1219/art/The-Power-of-Wall-F-Page-41-764664614 - Dark Reece unleashing Chaos Blast on Perfect Wall-F But it the attempt was futile as Reece was left exhausted with no energy and Wall-F proceeds to send him crashing into Wall-Z at full force. Defeating them both. Gallery Needs More Image Examples Power Up.png|''Super Reece taking off his Inhibitors.'' PoD Inhibitor.jpeg|''Reece removing his limiters in The Project of Destruction'' Trivia *''With the Inhibitor rings, Reece seemingly has endless stamina due to the fact he is never seen tired (not including sleep).'' *''The Inhibitor Rings are based on the rings of the same name worn by Shadow the Hedgehog whose rings share more or less the same properties.'' *''Because his rings has a chance to not return to him on his command, some eneimies take advantage of this.'' *''It is unknown if anyone prior to Reece ever wore the Inhibitor rings.'' *''Apparently, the way its drawn has been increbily inconsistent. Due to the fact the rings more often than not are oversized when compared to his wrists and/or legs.'' **''Votex-Abrams used to get the sleeves wrong. He manage to correct it eventually.'' References '''' Category:Chaos Category:Other Category:Equipment